Listen to the Child
by flyingfalcon
Summary: After some strange happenings in his time, Mirai decides to come back...with a woman and a kid?! Slight Gohan torture MT/OC, G/V. PG-13 for torture and pain and some cursing


This is a new story of mine and only my second fic. So when and if you review.be gentle. I won't post another chappie if you don't like or don't review.  
  
Flying Falcon Oh, and I don't own DBZ or any characters other than Nissa and Gashi  
  
Mirai Timeline, six months after the androids  
  
Nissa Hunter is walking past a newly completed apartment complex near Capsule Corporation when she hears gunshots coming from her left. She zeros in on the sound and hurries up into the apartments, only to find a horror that she hoped wouldn't happen again for a long time. Two men stand over the bodies of a man and a woman and a child, who looks terrified and is crying. Nissa makes short work of the would-be robbers and carefully picks up the child, awkwardly trying to comfort the four-year-old boy. "Little one, I know you have lost the two people you love, but do not cry, you will see them again one day." The little boy looks up at Nissa; his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Do you promise?" Nissa nods soulfully. "I promise." The boy looks into Nissa's unnatural purple eyes and asks quite innocently, "Lady, can you be my new mommy?"  
  
Mirai Timeline: Six months later  
  
Trunks stands on a pile of rubble on the outskirts of New West City looking out over his home. It has been peaceful this whole year since he defeated the androids, and then the incomplete Cell. He feels that he should be happy, but he is not. Something is wrong, there is no one to fight, so Trunks has essentially become useless. He mostly helped with the rebuilding and he helped his mother, but that was about all. He couldn't even really train considering that there is no one in his time anymore who can even put up a decent fight. Trunks sighs and turns around to go back to CC when he senses something not quite right. Two very high kis are fluctuating off to his right about fifty miles, one much higher then the other, but the smaller one had some episodes when it was almost the same at the higher one. The higher one remained the same throughout. Curiosity got the better of him and Trunks heads over to the battlefield to see what is going on.  
  
Nissa turns when she feels a semi-familiar ki heading toward her and the little one, but her action allows a gap in her defenses and little one takes advantage. Nissa finds herself meeting the little one's fist face first and then being introduced painfully to the ground. As she slowly pulls herself out of the crater her body created she can sense the ki coming even closer to their position. She watches as a boy stops in mid air right above her, looks around and seeing the little one floats over to their fight as she stands up straight and the little one lands to stand behind her. Nissa gets into a slightly defensive position and stares at the newcomer. The man facing Nissa and the little one is about six foot three with long purple hair and a sword strapped to his back. Nissa analyzes the man's ki and finds that he is suppressing his ki immensely. Nissa raises her ki to just beyond SSJ levels, which has the man looking at her in shock. The man slowly floats to the ground and regards Nissa cautiously. "I'm not here to fight you."  
  
Trunks looks at the woman standing opposite him and then at the child hiding behind her legs. The kid looks so cute and the woman.breathtaking. Her power was almost unbelievable; SSJ level and she was still holding most of it back. Trunks raises his hands in a calming gesture and is repaid with a narrowing of the woman's eyes. Slowly she falls out of her defensive position and stands up straight. "Who are you?" "My name is Trunks Briefs. Who are you?" "I am Nissa. The little one is Gashi. What is it you are doing here Trunks?" "I felt your kis fluctuating and I thought I should come and check." The woman, Nissa, regards him carefully before nodding and smiling softly. The little boy sees this and smiles as well, knowing that if his mama Nissa is smiling then it is safe for him to like this purple haired boy. Gashi suddenly realizes where he has seen the purple haired man before. "Hey! You're the man who killed the androids! Mama Nissa, this is the man who killed those two androids!" "Really little one?" "Yeah! Mama Nissa, do you think we can go see where he lives? I think it is one of the largest buildings that survived the android's attacks. Can we, huh?" Nissa gets down on one knee to address the boy at his height. "I don't think that would be a wise idea little one, I mean-" "Please mama Nissa?" Nissa looks into the boy's eyes and knows that she only has one way out.if only the man would cooperate. "Little one, I don't think they want the two of us intruding at their house okay?" Unfortunately for Nissa's efforts, Trunks is too curious about these two fighters and agrees to take them to his house and meet his mother Bulma. Nissa is not too happy about this, but seeing the joy in her son's eyes melts her heart and she agrees to follow Trunks back to CC. When the three of them get to CC they find Bulma in her labs working on another time machine. "Hey mom, what are you doing?" Bulma jumps in surprise and looks back at her son and his guests. Her eyes move to the woman just behind him and Bulma holds her breath. OH Kami! She is very beautiful. "Oh Trunks! I'm just making another time machine, just in case something happens. Who are your friends?" "This is Nissa and the little one is Gashi. I found them sparring in the desert and Gashi wanted to come and see CC." Nissa decides to step in with her two cents. "I tried to dissuade him, but he insisted and when your son joined in I was outnumbered." Bulma laughed, the woman had spunk. Bulma looks at her son to see him blushing, something he had never done unless it was Bulma doing the teasing. Bulma takes another look at the woman and sees the little boy, Gashi, is hanging on the woman's neck. His next words shock Bulma to no end. "Mama Nissa, is this the nice lady who helped everyone after the androids were destroyed?" "Yes little one. She is Mr. Trunks' mother." "You mean like you're my mama?" "No. She is his real mother, I'm your adoptive mother." "Oh. You still love me though right?" Nissa gets on her knees in front of her son and puts her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up into her eyes. "Of course I love you, I would die for you honey." The boy looked stricken,  
  
"Are you gonna die momma?" "Yes, yes she is." Nissa instinctively turns toward the voice and falls into a fighting position in front of her son. The creature facing them is an oddity to say the least, they can't see his face at all, but Nissa seems to know exactly who he is. "So, you've finally found me. I was wondering when you would. Why did your master send you to get me, why not come him self?" "My master sees you as no threat, he just wants his toy back." "Well he ain't getting me or my son, now get the hell out!" The cloaked figure considers her for a moment and then shrugs. "My master will not be pleased." "Your master can kiss my ass now GO!" The figure disappears and Gashi steps in front of his mother. "Mama, who was that?" "A very bad person." Nissa turns to Bulma. "Mrs. Briefs, I need you and your son to forget that I was ever here. If they come back, they'll kill you both. And I need you to look after the little one- " "NO! Mama Nissa I don't want to leave you! I don't care if they kill me, I'm not leaving you!" "But Gashi- " "No! We'll hide together." Nissa sighs softly and then smiles at the little one. "Alright.We'll- " "Wait a second Nissa. You don't have to leave. We can hide you here." Nissa looks at the two of them cautiously and smirks. "Fine, but don't blame me if you die." 


End file.
